ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Slimer
Slimer, also known as "the spud," was a ghost made up of pure ectoplasm and the first ghost successfully captured by the Ghostbusters. Slimer is well known for his gigantic appetite and the slime he leaves behind when he passes through solid objects. Personality Throughout the first film he appears to lack knowledge and was all about getting a good snack. It was a normally shy ghost but is not afraid to slime when cornered. The second movie it appears that Slimer got smarter and could drive a bus. So far in the video game he has gotten smarter and seems to understand basic human concepts. History Ghostbusters Slimer was a legendary ghost to all on the original staff of the Sedgewick Hotel. His usual territory was the twelfth floor, but his outings were usually non-violent and simply involved eating food. As a result, the hotel was able to keep a lid on the supernatural problems (for a while). Eventually the staff couldn't keep the ghost a secret anymore and called the Ghostbusters. However, the Ghostbusters had not yet fully tested their equipment and weren't completely prepared for a full capture. Ray was the first to find Slimer, but missed him and Slimer escaped into the next hall, where he slimed Peter Venkman. After many errant shots and destruction, Slimer flew into the Alhambra Ballroom where the Ghostbusters made another attempt at capture. Though Slimer is at first tossed around by some more missed shots, the Ghostbusters eventually manage to get him in the streams. Slimer was then caught in the Trap and put in the containment unit. However he was released with the many other ghosts when the containment unit was shut down. Slimer was the final image at the end of the movie, streaking toward the audience shrieking. Ghostbusters II Slimer seemed to be a pet to the Ghostbusters, though it's unknown what he had been doing since the Ghostbusters were put out of business years ago. Slimer did resurface after the Ghostbusters started up again and had apparently gotten much fatter since the first movie and is never seen flying in the second one. Throughout the whole movie, Slimer is paired with Louis as a comedic pairing. The two first interact when Louis catches Slimer eating his lunch, to which the two of them flee in fear. Towards the climax of the movie, Louis decides to take up a proton pack and help the Ghostbusters, Slimer helps Louis by giving him a ride to the museum that Vigo is at (to which Louis wonders how he got his license). Ghostbusters: The Video Game Slimer is shown in the trailer for "Ghostbusters: The Video Game", flying at the veiwer in a manner similar to the end of the first movie, before transitioning into the traditional Ghostbusters emblem. He is the first ghost to be captured yet again at Sedgewick Hotel. However, he is kept out at the Firehouse in the lobby as Egon Spengler is now using him to study (sometimes noted that this is a nod to The Real Ghostbusters shows take on Slimer). He can even be seen in the opening cutscene hanging out in the Firehouse playing with Peter Venkman's ESP cards. Classification Slimer is classified as a focused, non-terminal repeating phantasm, or a Class 5 full roaming vapor. And a real nasty one at that. Development Dan Aykroyd reportedly referred to Slimer as "The Ghost of John Belushi". In the script for Ghostbusters, Slimer is never actually called by any name, so is never given one. The creature's original moniker was simply The Onionhead Ghost, which the film crew semi-officially dubbed him because of his horrible odor, which he used to scare a couple in a scene cut from the original movie. When the cartoon series was produced, in response to the name much given to the character by audiences, the writers renamed the green ghost "Slimer", and the name stuck on all subsequent Ghostbusters properties(he was even named Slimer in the end credits of Ghostbusters II), although he was referred to as "Green Ghost" early in the related toy line. Slimer from the Animated Series Continuing from the first movie, Slimer actually stuck around the Ghostbuster headquarters. He apparently was feeling lonely and the Ghostbusters were the only ones who payed attention to him. He mainly stayed hidden until being drawn out because of his appetite. The Ghostbusters at first reacted negatively to him, but as he hung around they started to tolerate him and even treat him like a friend. Ray gave him the name "Slimer" (just to annoy Peter). Slimer was finally accepted as a pet ghost after helping the Ghostbusters stop the Anti-Ghostbusters. Throughout the years, Slimer aided the Ghostbusters whenever a ghost was needed for the situation. Because he helped the Ghostbusters, Slimer had a large number of problems of his own. Many ghosts considered Slimer a "traitor" amongst ghosts for his compassion with the humans. This often put Slimer on bad terms with many villains who faced the Ghostbusters. For more information of the animated version of this character go to the animated article. Trivia *In the Ghostbusters role-playing games, Slimer's presence in the world of the living was credited as a side-effect of Ivo Shandor's Gozer cult rituals. *He has been described as "The Ghost of John Belushi" by Dan Aykroyd in many interviews. Gallery Slimer picking up Louis Tully on a bus. How did he get a license? Image:Slimergb2.png| Image:SlimerTVG02.png|Slimer as seen in the Realistic Version playing with Venkman's psychology cards. Image:SlimerVG01.png|Slimer as seen in the Realistic Version in the hall. Image:Slimer0002.png|Slimer as seen in the Stylized Version attacking the Rookie. Image:Slimer0003.png|Slimer as seen in the Stylized Version enjoying the Mitzvah food. Category:Ghosts Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters Category:Ghostbusters II Characters Category:Class 5